This invention relates to a baby carriage and more particularly, to a baby carriage which can be folded and unfolded in both fore-and-aft and widthwise direction with a slight force.
Although a variety of baby carriages have been known in the market, the conventional baby carriages are complicated in construction and troublesome in manipulation and thus, users have encountered difficulties in mastering the manipulation procedure of the carriages. Furthermore, conventional baby carriages were difficult to fold without removing the sunshades from the carriages and the sunshades consequently had to be removed before folding. Also the manipulation of conventional baby carriages was inconvenient.